Two Roads, One Destination
by Areku13
Summary: Prequel to LAS2. This is Roxas's story. Roxas and Hayner are working their way up on Turner's ship. They face many struggles and hardships, especialy when Roxas meets a mysterious person that would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1 Brothers In Arms

Now introducing my new fic! I barely came up with the idea just a few minutes ago after reading some of my fics. I thought I should entertain more readers instead of making them wait for an update on some of my other fics (sorry about that) but for sure I am going to update more on this fic. I guarante!

Title: Two Roads, One Destination

Summary: This is actually a prequel to Love At Sea 2. Takes place when Roxas and Hayner were on Turner's ship working their way up to Pirate status. It would probably be short, but hey at least I'm working here. XD

Status: Roxas is 12 and Hayner is about to turn 12

Now on to the story! Thank you! :3

"Roxas! Hayner!" Captain Turner called his boys from up on deck.

Hayner, startled, quickly woke up at the sound of his name. He frantically look around the room to find Roxas on the floor, snoring loudly in his sleep. He must have fell to the floor some time last night when he was sound asleep.

"Roxas, wake up!" Hayner said, jumping out of his hamlock.

Roxas didn't wake up. He continue to sleep peacefully on the hard floor. Hayner kneel down and shook Roxas gently.

"Roxas!" Hayner continue to call.

Roxas, unconsciously, shove Hayner away from him and continue to sleep away. Hayner, startled, went over to Roxas and continue to shake the sleepy Roxas.

"Roxas, Turner is calling for us" Hayner said.

As soon as he heard Turner's name, Roxas quickly woke up, got to his feet, and began to dress.

"Hayner, stop your yapping and get dress! Turner is calling for us!" Roxas said, putting on a boot.

Hayner quickly got dress, putting on his grey shirt.

"Roxas! Hayner!" Turner called again.

Roxas finish dressing and watch as Hayner put on his belt.

"Hurry, Hayner!" Roxas ordered.

Hayner finish dressing and followed Roxas out the door. Captain Turner stood proudly on deck, watching as his men work as they head to their next destination.

"Captain, we're here" Roxas breath as him and Hayner approach their Captain.

Turner turn to look at them. Roxas and Hayner were panting hard. They must have been running to get here. Turner smiled at their dedication. They have been on his crew for about four years and has always showed loyalty to him. He thought they would have escape off this ship when he first took them in. He smiled at the two boys.

"What is our duties today, Captain?" Roxas ask.

Roxas. He is the most loyalest young lad Turner had ever seen. He would obey Turner's orders with a smile with no complains or any groans. He was happy to do anything for Turner.

"I need you two to go to my quarters and wait for me there." Turner said.

Roxas frown for the first time. "Just wait?"

Turner nodded. "I'll be there shortly" he said and left.

Roxas frown at Hayner. "What do you think he would do to us? He never sends anyone up to his room."

Hayner frown. "We haven't done anything wrong. . . . have we?"

Roxas and Hayner gradually went to Turner's room and waited for him there, wandering what Turner wanted to do to them.

"Whatever happens I would always be here for you, Hayn" Roxas whispered to Hayner as they waited for Turner.

Hayner nodded. "We're brothers in arms."

"Now and forever" Roxas smiled at Hayner.

He didn't want Hayner to panic or frightened. He had to take care of Hayner since he is the only family he got. Suddenly, the door slowly open. Roxas and Hayner sat up straight, heads held high as they watch Turner enter the room with a stren expression on his face. Turner slowly close the door behind him. He slowly walk up to the youngsters. Roxas put on a brave face and mention Hayner to do the same. Hayner put on a brave face also but he wasn't as brave as Roxas.

Turner stop in front of them. His expersion change. He had a friendly smile on his face. Roxas and Hayner are confuse. Why would Turner be happy all of a sudden?

Turner kneeled down in front of them. Roxas continue to put up a brave face.

"How would you two like to help me plan our next route?" Turner ask.

Roxas's expersion quickly change. "Would I?" he exclaim.

He jump off the chair and quickly head over to Turner's desk. Turner laugh. He look at Hayner.

"How about you, Hayner?" Turner ask.

"Of course, Captain" Hayner said.

Turner rose to his feet. "Why were you two had serious faces on earlier?"

"We thought you were going to punish us" Hayner replied.

They walk over to the desk where Roxas had already laid out a map on the desk.

"Punish you? Why would I punish you two? You two are the most hardworking lads I ever had on board." Turner laughed.

"We are?" Roxas beam a smile at Turner.

Turner nodded. "Now where do you think we should head to next?"

Roxas and Hayner look at the map, examing each location's name. Their eyes wandered. Roxas and Hayner pointed to one destination at the same time. Turner look down at the map and smiled.

"Tell Cross to set sail to west. We're heading to Havannah Peak." Turner said.

End of Chapter.

Sorry that it was short, but like I said earlier this fic might be short. Ill update hopefully tomorrow. Please, Review.

Also, a special guest would appear in this fic. A guest that everyone knows and love. So keep checking for the update :)


	2. Chapter 2 Havannah Peak

Two Roads, One Destination.

Chapter Two: Havannah Peak

A/N: I made a mistake in the first chapter. Roxas and Hayner are both 13. Not 12 sorry for the inconvinience.

-

Two days later,

"Let me have a look" Hayner demanded.

"Hold on, Hayn. Just give me a minute." Roxas said, pushing Hayner away from him.

"But I want to see it too." Hayner pouted at Roxas.

"Here" Roxas laugh as he gave Hayner his small bronze telescope.

Hayner took it and pointed it out west. He gasp as he saw land. He look up at Roxas.

"Is this it?" he ask.

Roxas nodded. "We should be arriving shortly. We should be getting ready."

"We should tell Captain Turner about this." Hayner said.

Roxas nodded. Hayner handed Roxas his telescope back. They quickly ran over to Turner's room. Roxas knock on the door and they waited.

"Come in" They heard Turner inside.

Hayner open the door and they both went inside. Turner was sitting at his desk, starring out the window. His back turn to them.

"Captain, we have arrive." Roxas said.

Turner turn around and smiled. "Thank you, Roxas."

"Captain, what are we going to do in Havannah Peak?" Hayner ask.

"We are only need of supplies and food. No robbery today." Turner said. "I have a friend in storage here. He would supply us of what we need. I know how you feel about robbery, Hayner."

Hayner smiled in embarrasment. It was a strange quality in him since he is a pirate.

"What are we going to do?" Roxas ask, hoping to earn his next assignment.

"You two are free to do anything in the town. We do not need your help with loading the supplies. Explore the town. It is a beautiful place." Turner said.

Hayner smiled. "Aye Captain!"

"Aye" Roxas frown.

"Roxas, you are young. Don't waste your entire childhood on working. Go out and have fun for once." Turner said.

"Will do, Captain." Roxas gave Turner a vague smile.

The ship gently rocked as they stop at the pier.

"We have landed." Turner said. "Let's get on deck."

They exit out of the room. The crew were waiting for Captain Turner on deck. They had finished tying the ship to the pier.

"I need a few of you to help load up supplies. A few to stay on the ship and keep watch." Turner ordered.

"Aye, Captian." The crew said and divided into two groups.

Turner and the boys got off the ship. They were followed by the group who was going to help load the ship. Turner turn to look at Roxas and Hayner as soon as they step onto the town's stone road.

"While your exploring the town, I need you two to stay out of trouble. Don't go into any saloons and don't talk to anyone who looks like trouble. And don't let anyone know that you two are pirates. They would put you in jail for being a pirate. Got it?" Turner said.

"Aye Captain" Roxas and Hayner said.

"We'll be back on the ship when the sun sets. Be back on board before then." Turner said.

Roxas and Hayner nodded. Turner nodded at them and left with his crew. Roxas and Hayner look at each other.

"We better get going then" Hayner said. "We only have a few hours here."

"This is going to be boring" Roxas said.

They walk down the stone road and into town. Turner was right. The town is beautiful. Every building was made out of pretty stones and the windows made out of stained glass. It was as Radiant as Radiant Garden.

"Where should we go first?" Hayner ask.

"Whatever. You lead, I'll follow" Roxas said.

Hayner shrugged and went down the road and into the market place. Roxas looked around, thinking what he should steal from here. Everything look beautiful especially the jewlery. Hayner stop at a fruit stand and Roxas slowly crept to one of the jewlery stand. The merchant was speaking to a woman, trying to sell her an Lucid Gem necklace. Roxas look around and spotted an Orachium ring. Surely Roxas could sell it and get a very high price on it. Roxas look at the Merchant. He was still busy. He look over at Hayner who was talking to the Fruit Vender. It is the perfect time to steal. Roxas was about to steal the ring until someone grab it before he could. Roxas quickly look up to see a person in a black coat. His hood over his face.

"Hey!" Roxas said.

The Merchant look up. "Thief!"

The person in the black coat grinned at Roxas and quickly ran.

"That's mine!" Roxas shouted.

He took off running after the mysterious thief. Hayner look up to see Roxas running past him.

"Roxas?" Hayner said, confused.

He look at Roxas and saw that he disappeared in a corner.

"Roxas!" Hayner called.

He drop the apple and chase after his friend.

"Stop, thief!" Roxas called after the mysterious person he was chasing.

This guy was quick but so was Roxas. The guy stop at a corner and grin at Roxas. He salute to Roxas and disappeared into another corner. Roxas snarled and ran faster. He turn the corner and immediately stop. It was a dead end.

"How did he-"

Roxas look around and found a barrel.

_That person must have jump onto the roof top._

Roxas jump on the barrel and onto the roof. To his surprise, he found the mysterious person waiting for him on the roof. Roxas glared at him.

"You thief! I was going to steal that ring!" Roxas said.

"If you want it, you gotta catch me" the mysterious person said, grinning at Roxas. Then he jump onto the next roof and began to run.

Roxas chase after the mysterious person.

-

"Roxas!" Hayner called.

He had lost Roxas in a deadend. He looked everywhere for the blonde. He couldn't believe he lost him. He was suppose to protect Roxas and now he's gone.

"Roxas!" he called again.

He sighed. He knew what to do. He has to go to Turner and tell him what had happened.

-

Captain Turner sat down on a rock.. He had ordered everyone to take a break. He took in a deep breath.

"Here" a light brown haired man said, handing Turner a cup of gin.

Turner look up at his friend and took the gin. He drank it all in one gulp. "Thank you, Lexeaus."

"Where are you going next after here?" Lexeaus ask as he sat down on a rock beside Turner.

"Hm . . . I don't know. I'm letting the boys pick which places to go next." Turner said.

"The boys?" Lexeaus said, confused. "What boys? You have sons?"

"No. They're these two boys I took in when their town was destroyed by Jack. But they are sons to me." Turner replied.

"Still searching for Jack?" Lexeaus ask.

Turner sighed and look up at the sky. "Yes."

Suddenly, someone in black jump ontop of the roof.

"Hm?" Turner said.

"What?" Lexeaus said.

"I saw someone jumping on the roof." Turner said.

Lexeaus look up and saw no one. Suddenly they heard someone shouting.

"Get back here you thief!"

They saw a familiar blonde jumping on the roof now.

"Roxas?" Turner said.

Roxas disappeared on the roof.

"You know him?" Lexeaus said.

"Yes and I'm going to have to talk to him when I see him." Turner said.

"Captain Turner" Hayner called as he approach the Captain. "I lost Roxas and I can't find him."

"He's running on roofs." Turner said.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll explain later" Hayner said and left.

"Is that your other boy?" Lexeaus ask as he watch Hayner run down the street.

"Yes. His name is Hayner. The other is Roxas. He's the one jumping on roof tops." Turner said.

"Seems like a great kid" Lexeaus said.

"They're both are. Just one of them are going to be in trouble later" Turner said with a wink.

-

Roxas jumped onto a lower roof. He was so close of catching the thief. He ran faster and finally grab the theif's hood.

"Gotcha!" Roxas grinned.

The theif knocked Roxas's hand and his hood fell backwards. He jump onto another roof causing Roxas to slip. Roxas tried to keep his balance but he was going to fall off a two-story building. Roxas look down as he tried to regain his balance. He felt a sense of panic throughout his body. There was two possibilities that came into his mind.

1st possibility, he would only hurt himself badly

2nd possibility, he would die.

Roxas gulp, hoping the first possibility would occur.

"Got you" said a unfamiliar voice.

Roxas felt someone grabbing onto the collar of his coat. He look back to see the thief.

_The theif . . . saved me?_

End of second chapter! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Pirate meets Thief

Chapter Three: Pirate meets Thief

"Are you gonna stand there all day or say 'Thank you for saving my life'?" The thief said.

"You saved me . . . why?" Roxas ask, taking a step forward, away from the edge.

"I had nothing else to do" the theif said, laughing.

Roxas pouted at him.

"Don't be mad, Kid. I had fun running away from you" the thief said.

"You stole that ring from me" Roxas now glaring at the thief.

"I stole it from the Merchant. Not from you, Kid." the thief said.

"The name is not Kid, it's Roxas" Roxas said.

"Charm" The thief said, helding out his hand to Roxas.

Roxas just look at the thief's hand, not wanting to shake it. The thief ran his hand through his long red hair.

"Name's Axel. Got it mermorize?" the theif said.

Roxas stayed quiet. Axel rolled his eyes. He pull out the ring from his pocket.

"Here, Kid." Axel said and threw the ring at Roxas. "Keep it. I don't need it."

Axel saluted to Roxas and then began to walk away.

"I don't need your handouts!" Roxas said.

He walk after Axel. Axel turn around and face Roxas.

"You wanted to steal it?" Axel said.

"Yes, but your giving it to me. What's the fun in that?" Roxas said.

"I like your style, Kid. But keep the ring. I was going to sell it to get money for food, anyways." Axel said.

"Don't you have a family?" Roxas ask, putting the ring in his pocket.

"Why would I be stealing for money for food if I did?" Axel said. "We all can't be taken care of family here, Kid."

"I don't have one either. I'm an orphan." Roxas said.

"Welcome to the club, Kid" Axel said.

"Stop calling me that." Roxas said. "Name's Roxas."

"Fine, Roxs" Axel said. "Well, you have your ring. So see ya!"

Axel was about to jump off the roof. Roxas frown.

"Where do you live?" Roxas ask, concerned.

"In a shack." Axel said. He turn to look at Roxas. "Roxs, why did you wanted to steal that ring?"

"I wanted to sell it for money" Roxas said.

"But why?" Axel ask.

Roxas sighed. "I'm a pirate."

"Pirate? Wow, you a pirate and me a thief. We're partically brothers." Axel said. "Well see you around, Kid." He pulled his hood over his head and turn his back to him.

Roxas frown. He couldn't let Axel leave and take care of himself. Axel is like himself. They are alike. Thief like Pirate. But surely he is old enough to take care of himself, but how long would Axel keep stealing until he is caught.

"Wait, Axel." Roxas said. "Why don't you come with me? Surely, my Captain would let you stay with us if you join the crew."

"'I couldn't" Axel said, hiding a grin under his hood.

"I could ask him." Roxas said. "He took me in when my town got destroyed."

"Sure, why not." Axel said, turning to Roxas with a friendly smile. "Thanks, Roxs." He put an arm around the blonde and began helping him get off the roof.

-

"Where is he?" Hayner ask to himself.

He was searching Roxas everywhere and no luck. He search the roofs, still no sign of him. He was slowly walking back to the ship since it was almost to sun set. Surely Roxas would be going to the ship now. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Roxas?" Hayner said.

He ran into the street next to him and bump into Roxas with a green-eyed red head dress in a black robe. He looked fifteen years old. There was something in his green emerald eyes that he didn't trust.

"Roxas?" Hayner said.

"Hey Hayn's" Roxas said. "Where were you?"

"Where was I? I was looking for you entire town. I was worried about you." Hayner said.

"Hey, don't wear yourself out." the red head said.

"Whose this?" Hayner ask.

"Name's Axel. Got it mermorize?" the red head said.

"No" Hayner said. "Look, Roxs, we've got to go . . . home." Trying not to blow their cover.

"Hayn, he knows about us being pirates." Roxas said.

"Shh, Roxas. Someone might be listening" Hayner said.

"For a pirate, you're very cautious." Axel said.

Hayner snarled at Axel. "Roxas, come on. Let's go."

" 'kay." Roxas said.

They began walking. Hayner notice that Axel was following them. Hayner stop and turn to him.

"Don't you have a house to go to?" Hayner ask, eyeing the devious red head.

"No" Axel smiled a playful smile.

"I'm going to ask Turner if Axel could join the crew." Roxas said.

"Why?" Hayner snarled at Axel.

Roxas took Hayner by the arm and lead him away from Axel. He look back to see Axel leaning against a lamp post, his arms cross in a fashionaly manner. He turn and look at the pouting Hayner.

"I can't leave him alone. Yes, you can just ditch him." Hayner said.

"Wow, Hayner. I never knew you were so . . . mean." Roxas blinked in awed.

"There's something about him that I don't trust." Hayner said, looking at the red head from afar.

"Look I can't leave him alone. He doesn't have a family and he is pressured to steal for food. His life is pathetic. Surely Turner would help him like he did to us." Roxas said.

"I-I don't think Turner would like this, Roxs." Hayner said.

"Axel is willing to work for food." Roxas said.

"Why are you so caring about him anyways?" Hayner ask, looking back at Roxas.

"He reminded me of us, Hayn. Sure, he seems like a jerk, but once you get to know him. He's an alright guy." Roxas said.

Hayner sighed. He had to surrender. If Roxas is willing to help another, Hayner couldn't stop him.

"Fine" Hayner sighed.

"Thanks!" Roxas said.

They walk back to Axel who was picking out his teeth.

"Your done talking, Kid?" Axel said, stopping what he was doing and stood straight.

"Yeah. Let's go." Roxas said.

They began walking towards the ship.

"So Hefner." Axel began, looking at Hayner.

"Hayner" Hayner corrected him.

"Hayner, are you like us or what?" Axel ask.

"I don't understand." Hayner said.

"He's asking if your an orpahn too. Yes, Axel he is. Hayner and I are like brothers." Roxas said.

"Brothers in Arms." Hayner added.

"So am I sort of a brother?" Axel ask.

"Kind of" Roxas said.

Hayner frown. He really didn't like Axel. Axel was giving off a very bad vibe. "So, Pixel."

"Axel, Kid." Axel corrected him. "Mermorize it."

"Whatever. What happened to your parents?" Hayner ask.

Axel frown and sighed. "I'm not going to bore you with all the details. Here's the short story. They abandoned me when I was six years old."

"Oh" Hayner and Roxas frown.

"Yeah, guess they didn't want me. But whatever, I was better off alone." Axel said. "So tell me, how is this Turner-Captain of your's?"

"The best Captain that ever lived." Roxas said before Hayner could open his mouth. "He is strict, but also caring for his crew. He has a gentle heart."

"Seems like a swell guy." Axel said.

"Look there's the ship!" Roxas pointed out.

"I'll race you." Axel challeged Roxas.

"You're on!" Roxas said and thus him and Axel began to run to the ship, leaving Hayner behind.

Hayner sighed.

_I hope Turner doesn't let Axel in the crew._

He sighed once more and began walking to the ship.

-

"Who is he?" Turner ask as he spotted a red head beside Roxas and Hayner.

"Captain Turner, I need to speak to you. Can we go into your room?" Roxas ask.

" 'Course" Turner said.

They went into Turner's room. Turner sat at his desk. Roxas and Axel stood in front of Turner and Hayner lean against the wall, not bothering to be in this conversation.

"Who do we have here?" Turner ask, eyeing Axel.

Before Roxas could answer, Axel step forward.

"Captain Turner, I apologize for my sudden appearance and my rude manners for not introducing myself. I am Axel. I am fifteen years old and I live alone. I am an orphan, abandoned at birth by my parents." Axel said.

Roxas and Hayner blinked in confusement. They didn't know Axel could be so . . . well-mannered.

"What is your purpose here, Axel?" Captain Turner ask.

"Well, a few minutes ago, I stumbled across Roxas." Axel began.

"Wait, Roxas, why were you running on roof tops?" Turner ask, sitting up in his chair.

"Uh, well um you see" Roxas startled.

"Let me explain, Captain. You see I first met Roxas at the Market Place. He was about to . . . buy a ring, but I stole it. He chase after me and I began to jump on roof tops and he continued to chase after me until he caught me. I gave him back the ring and we got to talking and he mention to me about you being kind hearted." Axel said. "I thought I should see you and ask you permission to enter your crew. That is all, Captain."

"I see, Roxas. You didn't buy the ring didn't you?" Turner ask.

Roxas startled. "No, I was going to steal it."

Turner laughed. "A michivious young lad. Even after I told you not to do anything to let our cover out, you couldn't help but steal something or two. I'm proud of you, Boy."

Roxas smiled. Turner turn to Axel.

"But you, you are a thief." Turner said.

"Yes, Captain. Since been when I was abandoned. I had to feed and clothe myself." Axel replied.

"Where do you live, Boy?" Turner ask.

"In a shack near here." Axel said.

"Tell me, why do you want to be a pirate?" Turner ask.

"Well, I wanted to belong somewhere. Since I don't have a family, I thought if I join this crew I would be part of a family. Roxas has told me that he had learn a lot on this ship and I want to learn too." Axel finished.

Turner continue to look at Axel, debating whether or not to let him join or not.

"I need a minute alone." he said.

Roxas and Axel nodded. Hayner sighed. The youngsters were about to leave the room until Turner cleared his throat.

"Roxas, a word if you may?" Turner said.

Roxas stop. He gave Hayner and Axel a nod and walk up to Turner's desk. Hayner and Axel left the room.

-

Hayner lean against a barrel, watching Axel as he observe the ship.

"Hayner, where do you and Roxas sleep?" Axel ask.

"In our private room." Hayner replied.

"Do you think Turner would let me join?" Axel ask.

"I don't know" Hayner shrugged, uncaring. He wish that Turner would disagree with the idea. He really didn't like Axel. He didn't believe that Axel was telling the truth to Turner and to make it worse, he is a thief.

_Please, Turner. Don't let Axel join the crew._


End file.
